


Survivors

by Sapphire09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: What else was there to do, but avenge those who had fallen?





	Survivors

_There was one future where they all could win. Among the millions of choices, of possibilities, there was one world where they win._

_There was a chance. There was hope. It wasn’t impossible._

_It wasn’t a lost cause._

_There was still_ **hope** _._

 _There has to be. There was a world where they win. Among the millions of possibilities Strange had seen, there was_ **one** _._

_Tony didn’t know what Strange’s plan was, he wasn’t entirely forthcoming in his explanation. All he knew was their main plan failed when Quill couldn’t hold back, drowned in his grief and anger. It was something Tony could understand perfectly. After all, he had once punched the symbol of American Perfection in his perfect teeth after watching his mother’s death._

_Love is love. Grief is grief. Anger is anger. But, with love comes grief what that love was lost. With grief, comes anger for those that caused said loss. Each emotion interconnected like a tangled web, and anger has always been the easiest emotion to grab hold of. Anger has its ways to make the most reasonable thing, the_ right _thing, seems incomprehensible._ Unbearable _. Logic has no place when the heart burns with_ anger _._

_They failed, but then Stephen had said, it was the only way, and he had to have a plan, another plan that he didn’t share with them. A plan that maybe had something to do with Tony himself, because Stephen couldn’t have traded the time stone for Tony’s life out of compassion. He couldn’t._

_(Tony’s life wasn’t worth an Infinity Stone unless there was a_ plan _)_

_Their chances are minuscule, but it wasn’t zero. It wasn’t impossible, just improbable._

_(The fallibility of_ compassion  _cannot be the reason for the Universe’s_ downfall _)_

 _And Tony, despite the grief, the weight in his heart, the dust filling his lungs and staining his eyes, he can’t give up. He won’t. Even if he has to carry it alone, even if he was the one left in the_ universe  _to do it, he won’t._

 _As long as he still breathes, he still_  remembers _, then he can't let_ this  _be the end_.

 _He’ll die first before he stopped_ fighting _._

_What else was there to do, but avenge those who had fallen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses because I honestly have no idea where this story is going, yet.


End file.
